We Seemed Like a Good Idea (PernicoPercico)
by Themaddollhouse
Summary: The son of Hades and the son of Poseidon. Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, they shouldn't have ever born, and probably shouldn't have even ever meet. Instead they will have a Christmas full of surprises. The story is set more or less after the Battle of the Labyrinth, but obviously it is only inspired to the original story and I changed a few things. It is my very fanfiction, don
1. The Death comes to Visit Me

It was in December, a couple of weeks before Christmas. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment with my mother and Paul, her partner. He recently asked her to marry him, not before receiving my "Permission". I had given him. Paul was a good guy and my mother's eyes sparkled every time she was with him. She was happy, and I was happy too. Paul was gentle with me, he helped me to feel comfortable in his school ... even though I set fire to the music room. As for _my_ love life, well...Annabeth, one of mybest friends...or maybe something more, I don't know, she returned to San Francisco to her family, and we hadn't been talking for a while,more precisely from the attack on the camp. I missed her, but at the same time I was relieved not to have her around. Since my mom and Paul were becoming too sappy, I decided to leave and go to my room. I sat playing with my ballpoint pen, Vortex. I looked out the windowand noticed that the garden I had planted, despite the cold, was growing well. I enjoyed it because it was the promise I made to a girl, before leaving her island and leave. Forever. At one point I dropped the pen, I bent down to pick it up and when I got up, I had a shot, I saw a boy pale, white skin, almost like a dead man, with a black coat, who looked like someone who hadn't slept for weeks. "Stop scaring me like this, Nico" I told Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. He still had a blank stare, then he looked at me and smiled "Excuse me,Percy."

"Nothing, only warn me, next time. All right, Nico?"

"Yes, yes, I'm just a little 'tired'"

"Why don't you sit down?"

I asked him. Actually he looked _very_ tired. He didn't sit down.

"No, no, that's okay, I came to make a visit"

"Why?"

"... nothing"

He began to survey the room

"Nico, what's the matter? The last time you came here was for something important. You know you can tell me everything"

He spun around to me and said "Ok It's been so long since I talk with a friend...I've missed you"

Before I had time to reply, Nico asked me "Can we take a walk, Percy?"

"Well...I do not know"

"Please, there are a couple of things I want to talk to you about"

His attitude didn't convince me, I knew that he had forgiven him for the death of his sister, but I could not completely trust the son of Hades, he had the same cold look of his father. At last I decided to follow him, I mean, I owed him.

"Ok" I said

"Fine" He said, with a smile that I hadn't seen for a long time on that face. I do not know if that was a mistake, but for sure I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.


	2. Frozen Butt

Nico was trembling, so before leaving my room, I rummaged in my "wardrobe", (although in reality it looked more like the residue of a war between clothes) and found a jacket of when I was younger, more or less when I had arrived at the Camp Halfblood. I gave Nico my jacket who wore it. He looked good with it. He told me "Thank you".

He looked like he was blushig, at that time I didn'tknow the reason why.

We came out of emergency stairs: walked for a few hundred meters before I decided to say something "Then Nico?What you had to say?"

He did not answer, he walked with his head down. Eventually he looked up and said "I looked for some information about the people who were paying the school. I didn't find anyone or anything."

"I'm so sorry, Nico" I was seriously sorry for him. I knew he had been through a lot of shit.

Now he looked even sadder. "I'll never find 'em. I feel alone. I am fucking alone. Sometimes I'd rather die!"

"DON'T SAY THAT" I shouted, I don't know why, but the idea of Nico dying made me feel, sad. Not like losing a friend, but worst. I don't know. My tone must have seemed stronger than I thought because the son of Hades retreated, so I told him "I'm sorry"

and he said "No. It's not your fault Percy, and whenever I try to ask my father to take my soul, he says it hasn't come my time. This is evil and it is not fair! Almost all the people I love died or disappeared! "

"Nico..." I said, but I could not give him away, his sister had died the year before, he didn't know anything about his mather. But I could not understand what he meant with that "Almost". Certainly not to his father. I thought he was wrong. I was wrong

Nico snapped "Percy No! That's the truth, if I died at least I could meet Bianca again"

Just uttered that name, A shiver went down my spine. Bianca was his sister, who died to save me. I realized that there was something, something that was hurting my Nico (... wait! _My_?) So I said, with the sweeter voice that I could come up with "Have you tried to contact her?"

Nico had tears in his eyes "Yes, but she didn't respond. In these months she hadn't, but I was hoping that at least for Christmas, she...could...the truth is that she doesn't care about me. No one cares about me! "

I tried to tell him he was wrong, that there were a lot of people who loved him, including me. But before I could open my mouth, tears came to his eyes and he began to sob. I had never been good at consoling people, but I thought that maybe a hug would have make him feel better. I was right. _Far too much._ I held him in my arms, I expected to receive a cold spell, however his body was warm. I could feel his heart beating very, very fast. What happened next seemed to last an eternity: Nico looked up, still had tears in his eyes, I had never noticed they was dark brown, they werevery deep, like the Tartar, and trust me, I know what I'm talking 'bout. His lips, were blue, they were also cold. His lips...were lying on mine. Nico was kissing me. He closed his eyes and, I do not know why, but I did it too. We stood like that for a couple ofminutes, until Nico pushed me on the snow "I hate you!"

I stood in the snow watching him go, and I got up because my butt was freezing. When I got up, Nico was gone. I went home. I knew I had to think, but thinking of what? When I arrived, it was already time for dinner, but I wasn't hungry. Not after that kiss. I went to my room and lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling, I was shocked and confused. The only certainty I had wasthat the son of Hades had kissed me. And, damn, I liked it. 


	3. The iPhone isn't Working

I searched the son ofHades for like a week, with no results. I didn't he was upset withme, I did'nt kiss him, ok...I maybe enjoyed that kiss, indeed, but... Damn! I was so worried about him, but at the same time I was also furious. I didn't know who to talk to, my father was out of the question, it would be a conversation like, "Hey, hello daddy, will you help me to find Nico? You know. The son of your brother, because he kissed me and I do not know where he is now," then I excluded this option. My mother perhaps, for her my happiness is more important than anything, even if it meant being with a guy, obviously if that was _I_ really wanted. I remembered what I had once said:"Follow your heart" and I was thinking about that phrase, but then I realized that I preferred to follow my stomach, I was starving. Luckily I remembered to use the iPhone to contact him, he had left some gold drachma. I called upon the goddess Iris and asked her to show me Nico di Angelo, but didn't appear anything and that was strange, and I became really worried about it. I decided to go where the problem was born, in Central Park. I tried to remember the exact walk we took, but with my luck there wasn't much hope, but then I found myself at the point where ... Nico had kissed me, or maybe I should say: Where we kissed, because I haven't rejected. There was no one, only a tree, the trunk very wide, which probably had covered our scene from the eyes of passersby. Not that I cared very much, my only thought was finding him, I had to talk to him. For the anger I punched the tree, but I got only, of course, splinters on my hand. I went home red for the anger and went to my room, without even taking off my splinters and fell asleep almost immediately. The great thing about us is that the Half-Blood Most of our dreams are predictions,but I had serious doubts about what I did that night:

 _There were two boys, one with green eyes and one brown-eyed, who were walking on a beach that I kenw, but at that moment I could not remember what it was. The two laughed and you could tell they were having fun, then at some point, the dark-eyed boy jumped into the water and invited his friend to do the same, the other did. He dived into the water and splashed water in his face to his friend with dark eyes, who retaliated. The green eyed boy was immersed in water for a bit toolong, the other was was worried, but then the other one came out and kissed him. On the beach there was no one else, there was only the sound of the waves. The two continued to kiss and hold tight. They were happy. Watching them made me smile even in my sleep, I think. I realized one thing: Those two guys were me and Nico._

It was an eternity since I had a dream like that, most of the time I was going to die, I would have gladly continued that dream, if someone hadn't woken me upsuddenly.

When I opened my eyes I thought it was my mother, but I found myself on the bed Nico, who, with a smile, said "Hello, Percy. What's Up?"


End file.
